


adventures in smeet sitting

by Pyrodarknessanny



Series: Pissant Federation [9]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Smeets (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrodarknessanny/pseuds/Pyrodarknessanny
Summary: the group all pitch in to round up some missing smeets  but danger lurks in an unexpected place
Series: Pissant Federation [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	adventures in smeet sitting

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting this as a short on it's own rather than in one of the longer stories as the coming installment is already quite long.  
> these events are canon to the main story line and happen before the next major installment.

Adventures in Smeet sitting

Finding herself unable to settle in for the night once more Adzuki set out to put her mind at ease by doing yet another sweep of the ship. This had been the third such restless walk of the evening as something nondescript quietly nagged at the corners of her mind unable to identify what exactly the feeling of unease was.

Fixing her night cloths, a cotton shorts and faded t-shirt that was two sizes too big for her. the shirt had the image of a stylized image of a bee that had a large phallus in place of a stinger on its front.  
  
leaning over she whispered something softly to her bed mate Garbo who was still sound asleep nestled peacefully in the warmth of the covers. Although she had not yet confessed her true feelings for him the pair had fallen into such a relaxed and domestic routine with one another it felt as though this had always been how it was.

  
smiling softly as she watched him sleep for a moment more before the ruby eyed alate quietly left her chambers.

Yawning as she sleepily made her way down the same path she had walked so many times before.

At first there was nothing out of the ordinary, the repeating metallic features of the walls and floor giving a sense of endless sterile nothingness.

rubbing her eyes as she slowly ambled along the bright waxy ankle height markings on the walls not registering with her at first.   
  
they started out as a single squiggly blue line then after a few feet an orange line joined it, then green then red the four colours forming messy twisted knots and swirls. Rubbing her eyes, the scar covered alate finally noticed the strange markings. 

Those weren’t there on her last pass were they ?  
  
stopping in her tracks Adzuki stared into the distance looking up and down both directions of the quiet hallway. Had she come by this passage already? The ship wasn’t that big surly she had passed by this before as she wondered just how tired she really was her train of thought was interrupted by the shill sounds of childish giggling coming from further down the hall just out of sight around the next corner.  
  
she laughed slapping her forehead lightly , duh! Some of the smeets must have wandered from the nursery.

They must have snuck past Grorrot somehow, figuring that their mother would be looking for them Adzuki followed the sounds of the giggling until she came up to where the little vandals were committing their crimes.

  
the culprits were Jeremy a smeet with peppermint green skin and eyes the colour of dark emerald and Stoby jr. who’s skin was a medium olive shade with eyes of topaz a few shades darker than his mothers’.

Adzuki had been the one to name them as they had imprinted on her when they hatched, they were named without hesitation after former members of the Swarm.

On their own they were shy and quite but together they were some of the more mischievous smeets in the brood a trait Adzuki found quite amusing and encouraged wherever she could.

much to the dismay of Moofy who insisted that the smeets be taught proper manners. 

Grorrots views on the matter were laxer, her priority was that they be raised in a kind and loving environment. where they could feel safe and develop in their own ways without the pressures of the empire to dictate what they should and should not be. 

And whilst Adzuki had a hard time sticking to appropriate vocabulary around the smeets her involvement with them was wholesome taking on somewhat of a surrogate roll with them.

  
quietly she snuck up on them observing them as they drew crude shapes on the wall with crayons and then laughing about it. They were completely unaware that they had been discovered.  
  
after watching them have their fun for a bit the ruby eyed alate made her presence known, causing them both a jolt of fright.  
  
Adzuki: excuse mee! What in the heck do you two think you are getting up to? Mmm  
  
hearing the sudden voice of one of the grown ups catching them red handed the smeets froze they knew they were in trouble ; they weren’t supposed to be up this late let alone be drawing on the walls. 

Trying their best to hide the crayons they turned to face Adzuki fumbling to forge an excuse that would somehow get them off the hook.  
  
Stoby Jr.: ahh! … miss duki .. it waden’t us   
Jeremy: it wad wike dat when we got here … pwease we didwnt do it  
  
putting her hands on her hips as she looked down at them trying to keep a straight face Adzuki couldn’t help but to smile at them. They were just too cute to be mad at.  
  
Adzuki: oh really boys? Cause this wasn’t like this the last time I came by here.  
do you know who might have done it?  
  
the pair were unable to maintain their claims of innocence as Adzuki stared them down making the most ridiculous face at them. They crumbled under the intensity of her wide ruby eyes .  
  
Jeremy: dwont be mad duki pwese  
stoby jr.: ohkay ohkay! It wad us pwese domt twell on us pwese  
  
Adzuki rubbed her chin pretending to be thoughtful , then crouching down to be closer to their eye level put her hand out for the crayons.  
  
Adzuki: I dunno guys … come on hand em’ over  
  
the two smeets gulped as they guiltily handed her their crayons. To their amazement the gigantic winged Irken did something unexpected. 

Using the crayons she had just been handed Adzuki started to draw on the wall !  
  


Hastily she scribbled something that vaguely resembled a dick and balls, laughing as she drew the obscenities on the sleek metallic surface. The pair of mischief makers were in awe of her artistic skills  
  
Adzuki: see boys , if you’re gunna draw on the walls you can at least make it interesting!

Handing them each back a crayon the three of them laughed as they scribbled away.   
having so much fun in drawing butts, farts , dookies and other such things on the walls in brightly coloured wax.

Adzuki had completely forgotten how late it was and that the smeets were probably not where they were supposed to be.  
  
having ran out of knee height wall space Adzuki had picked the boys up letting them sit on her shoulders as they drew further up the wall they had almost used up all of their crayons when their fun was interrupted by a much more irritated voice, it was Moofy and she was not impressed.  
  
Moofy: ADZUKI! That’s NOT appropriate!  
  
the sudden sound of the amethyst eyed alates voice caused all three of them to flinch.   
  


Adzuki turned to face her , taking the smeets from her shoulders and holding them in her arms, trying to look responsible she knew Moofy was not going to buy it however.

  
The amethyst eyed alate was trying her best to be intimidating but the soft pink night gown she wore only served to make her appearance even softer then usual unlike the vulgar imagery of Adzuki’s attire the night gown featured a soft pastel image of a calico cat like creature.  
  
  
Adzuki: moofy! What a surprise we were just -  
Moofy: save it , Grorrot is worried sick! we’ve been looking for the smeets for hours. 

Adzuki: oh right! My bad I guess we got distracted there for a bit.

The amethyst eyed alate scowled at her looking down the hall at the wall completely covered in debaucheries their collaborative mural spanned several feet of the wall from floor to head height.  
  
Moofy: and I suppose you expect Garbo will clean this up too?  
Adzuki: Moofy please. It’s just crayon it’ll wipe off piece of piss.  
Jeremy: PISS!!! Duki said a bad word! She said piss! Piss PISS piss!  
  
folding her arms slowly in disapproval the look of disdain on the moth winged Irken grew more prominent as the youngster repeated the cuss.  
  
Moofy: is it too much to ask that you watch your foul language around the smeets Adzuki?  
HONESTLY!  
  
Adzuki: I don’t count piss as a cuss word.  
  
Moofy responded only with an intense stare whilst she could admire the enthusiasm her fellow alate had for the smeets she could not condone the poor influence on them teaching them to swear was frightfully offensive in the eyes of the refined tallest.   
  
as much as she relished every opportunity to ruffle the prudish Moofy Adzuki knew that the smeets had to be returned to the nursery it was late and they had been up for hours.   
  
Adzuki: ok boys that’s enough fun for now , time to get you back to bed!  
  
the youngsters groaned , they didn’t want to go to bed they were having fun and they still weren’t the least bit tired but Adzuki insisted. 

Moofy relaxed her expression somewhat relieved that the bull-headed Adzuki could show some sense of responsibility when called for.  
  
with Moofy leading the way the group returned to the nursery where Grorrot had been waiting.

  
the heavy set amber eyed Irken wore a plain loose-fitting night shit and navy blue track pants as her night wear they fit her larger frame quite comfortably.

Several small stains of various origins dotted both articles of clothing it did not bother her though as caring for the young was guaranteed to be a messy task at times.

Most of the smeets were already fast asleep but there were a few rowdy individuals who remained wide awake , refusing to go to rest at all. 

Watching after the brood had meant that Grorrot was unable leave the nursery to search for the few smeets that had gotten away from her.

she had called on Moofy for assistance to search as the ships AI , Endora was unable to locate them when they were not in a larger group.

It was a frustrating short fall and one that had only occurred recently, something had compromised the sensors responsible for detecting smaller lifeforms.

They had either been disabled or removed entirely Endora wasn’t sure which or even when the malfunction had occurred as up until this point the AI hadn’t been required to track the smeets individually.

They would need to triple in size from what they were now before the AI could track them when not in a larger group.

  
Grorrot was relieved when Moofy returned with Adzuki and two of the missing smeets.

Placing them with the others who were still up the ruby eyed alate turned her attention toward Grorrot who looked quite over tired and somewhat stressed there were still more smeets messing and with almost half the brood still running around hyperactively she couldn’t leave them to go look.

Adzuki: who’s still AWOL ?  
Grorrot: Joop , Leb, Fleen and Hiko I have a feeling they may be hiding on us, they think this is a game.  
Moofy: we’ve looked everywhere now , there’s just no trace of them.   
Adzuki: did you check the vents?  
  
both Grorrot and Moofy looked a little confused the suggestion itself was not that unusual but Adzuki had said it so casually it took them by surprise.

Grorrot: I don’t think so  
Moofy: why on irk would they be in the vents?  
Adzuki: Kor uses them to get around all the time. Kids copy what they see right?  
Grorrot: good thinking! But that means they could be anywhere by now.  
Adzuki: Endora might not be much help but we can at least have her narrow down the possibilities.  
Grorrot: thank you.  
  
calling up the ships AI they were able to refine the search for the handful of missing smeets.  
as Adzuki had suggested they had been avoiding detection by crawling in and out of the ventilation system. 

Joop a male smeet with pea green skin & amethyst eyes and Leb a female smeet with moss green skin and garnet coloured eyes were both in the main dining area.

Somehow the pair had managed to get into the food supply without being detected and were helping themselves to a midnight snack of puffed cheese rings.

There was a trail of bright orange artificially flavoured dust leading from the cupboard, over the benches across the floor and right under the table where they were happily crunching away.  
their hands , mouths and cloths all stained orange from the highly processed snack food.  
  
scooping them up and doing their best to clean them up Moofy and adzuki took the two smeets back to the nursery. 

They fussed over wanting to consume more of the dried cheesy crisps but once reunited with their siblings settled rather quickly.

With Joop and Leb returned to the nursery that lest two more smeets to find.

By this point in the search Garbo had awakened and on finding his Tallest absent with her side of the bedding cold decided to look for her as she had been gone for quite some time. 

The shorter sculpted Irken wore a matching set of light purple flannel pyjamas decorated with little pink heart shapes a stark contrast from his usual attire of khaki work wear. it was an unusual choice but one that reflected his softer nature.   
  
he hesitated to enter the room where the three Tallests had gathered along with the smeets unsure if he had intruded on something. 

Sensing his apprehension Adzuki summoned him over they could use the extra help in getting the smeets to settle.

Garbo: is everything ok my tallest ? . .. oh my apologies I didn’t realise you were busy  
Adzuki: your up!, excellent , get in here would’ya  
Grorrot: we could use the help if you’d like.

Grorrot gave a welcoming smile seeing the youngsters take to him so readily. 

Having a male presence so close was certainly unusual in their situation but Garbo was as least threatening as they came. In fact several of the smeets seemed to favour him over both herself and the other alates.   
  
Joop was one such smeet who had taken a particular shining to Garbo running up to him and tugging at the leg of his flannel PJ’s to be picked up. 

Scooping the youngster into his arms Garbo glanced about the room noticing that at least two smeets were still unaccounted for.  
  
Garbo: sure thing , so what’s the rundown ?  
Moofy: we’re still missing Fleen and Hiko, Adzuki thinks they may be playing in the vents  
Grorrot: and Endora hasn’t been able to help much in finding them.  
Garbo: that’s not good  
Adzuki: I know , we’ll need to look into that first thing in the morning Endora should have been able to locate them but there’s a physical malfunction in the system somewhere. So in the meantime it’s all hands on deck.  
  
Endora: apologies for the lack of assistance my captain! This is most embarrassing  
Adzuki: its ok Endora, I have a funny feeling I know what the issue is but that is going to have to wait. Right now, we need to find those last two smeets and then get the lot of them the frick to sleep!  
moofy: ADZUKI!  
Adzuki : what? I said “frick” not “fuck” get off my dick!  
Joop: phuk!  
Garbo: no Joop , that’s a bad word. We don’t say bad words Adzuki is naughty  
Joop : duki said phuk! I wanna say phuk too!   
  
Grorrot : guys … a little focus please.  
  


  
now briefed on the situation the ruby eyed alate instructed her partner to assist Grorrot in minding the smeets who were active whilst Moofy and herself continued the search. 

One area they hand yet to search was the ever increasing ratch nest that was Kor’s research station.  
the amount of junk parts that the little gremlin had accumulated in the short time she had been aboard the ship was a sprawling trip hazard in which a smaller life form could easily get lost in.  
  
poking around the chaos failed to provide any leads on the missing young, it was unusually quiet as well. Kor had been absent from her work station still Moofy and Adzuki searched on calling out for the missing smeets as they looked.  
  


not too far from their search Hiko a female smeet with forest green skin and citrine eyes and Fleen a male smeet with skin the colour of spring grass and eyes the colour of grape jasper had been keeping themselves quiet entertained with a game of hide and seek with a strange Irken who had metallic parts. 

  
the pair of smeets had managed to knock over and break several of the scientists hastily pieced together projects and evade being captured and reprimanded by her in the process.

  
as the smeets giggled at the mischief they were getting into Kor was getting more and more frustrated. 

Vermin she hissed chasing them out of the medical bay via ways of the vent Fleen and Hiki just giggled even more scurrying throughout the ventilation shafts and into the next room full of things to play with.

They had ended up in one of the storage rooms full of glassware and lab equipment.

The pairs fun was short lived however as they knocked things over, resulting in a loud crash had drawn the attention of the adults who were looking for them.  
  
being closest Kor had found them first and at the end of her patients with the with the little ratches was quite aggressive in her dealings with them. Screeching at them for the damages they had caused. 

  
now terrified both smeets began to wail and cry further irritating the paranoid Irken scientist who had wanted nothing more than to be left in peace. 

as kor raised her robotic hand to deliver a disciplinary slap to the closest of the two smeets Moofy and Adzuki arrived at the scene just in time to stop her.  
  


  
hearing the destressed cries of the smeets and finding Kor with her metallic hand raised to them something twigged with Adzuki her actions if for just that moment took on a more instinctual nature.

Within a fraction of a second the ruby eyed alate had sprung to her feet using her lightning speed to swoop in scooping the two smeets out of harms way as Kors back hand came down catching the toned flesh of the Tallest with her swing instead of the soft flesh of the crying smeets.

  
Adzuki grit her teeth as the cold metal tore her flesh, the little scientist had struck with such force that it didn’t just welt the skin it broke it. blood seeping from the fresh lacerations .  
  
holding the smeets close to her chest Adzuki closed her eyes as she arose from the crouching position, she had landed in to put space between Kor and the smeets. 

Watching the whole thing unfold Moofy gasped as a rageful aura surrounded Adzuki the fresh wounds she had sustained still dripping as she towered over the tiny cyborg. 

furious as she was over the treasonous action her voice remained cold.

  
Adzuki: what have you done Kor  
  
feeling whole heartedly that the smeets were the ones in he wrong Kor spoke with a sense of arrogance convinced that the Tallest would take her side and see just how much damage the smeets had caused.  
  
Kor: the smeets have destroyed kor’s work my Tallest!, kor was simply trying to discipline such brazen behaviour.   
  
Adzuki: there just babies kor , they do not understand.  
Kor: that is why Kor was trying to teach them  
Adzuki: teach them what exactly?, your razor claws have pierced my skin Kor if you had of hit one of the smeets like that the damage you would have caused would be unforgivable.  
Kor: Kor is not the one in trouble my Tallest! The smeets must be taught to respect what is not theirs!  
  
sensing the growing tensions Moofy interjected in the hopes of defusing the situation. 

Adzuki was still running on her instinct to protect the smeets it was a strong force that in ways mirrored her bloodlust combat ability. feeling the intensity of its response the amethyst eyed alate feared that there would be yet more bloodshed if the situation wasn’t defused.  
  
Moofy: why don’t you come with us and talk to Grorrot Kor.  
Kor: why would kor want to do that?  
Moofy: well instead of lashing out at the smeets you should forward your complaints via the APPROPREATE means. You are not to punish them your self …. Ever.  
  
with a confident nod that she had delivered her orders Moofy watched as Kor exited the storage room grumbling under her breath as she marched off in the direction of the nursery.

stepping over the mess of broken glass and spilt chemicals Adzuki let out a deep sigh relaxing her shoulders slightly as the strange force that had just taken over her released it grip. 

Her arm started to burn at the sight of the wound as she noticed just how deep the cuts were.   
Kors metal claws had pierced several layers of skin leaving two parallel gashes four inches long down her forearm.   
  
Moofy had also noticed the severity of the wound she grimaced at the thought of how painful it must have been.

Moofy: are you ok Adzuki?  
Adzuki: it’s not as bad as it looks Moofs  
Moofy: are you sure about that? Because it looks like it needs stiches  
  
looking down at the two smeets she held in her arms who were still quite shaken by the experience Adzuki was eager to get them back to their mother but Moofy insisted that they were to take a detour via the medical bay first. 

Begrudgingly the ruby eyed alate agreed to have her wounds tended to before returning to the nursery.   
  
As Moofy cleaned the area preparing to repair the damaged skin Adzuki found herself questioning that entire sequence of events.

had Kor always been that aggressive toward the smeets? She knew the little gremlin lacked bed side manners; she was very rough indeed with her clinical duties but this. This was unacceptable.   
her train of thought was broken as Moofy pulled taught the first of the sutures.

the more delicately built alate had something of skill for first aid that Adzuki hadn’t noticed before although working with blood made her quite squeamish Moofy’s needle work was impeccable.   
  
Adzuki: thank you, Moofy  
Moofy: hmm?  
Adzuki: if you hadn’t have stepped in I don’t know what I would have done.  
Moofy: it’s ok   
Adzuki: it really isn’t I just don’t know what came over me.  
Moofy: you saw they were in danger so you acted, Grorrot would have done the same , I would have done the same.  
Adzuki: somehow, I think there was more to it than just that. you sensed it right? The intensity

I don’t know how to explain it but it was like … well like being in the heat of battle this surge washed over me and my body did the rest but it was like I wasn’t even in that moment.  
Moofy: I think that might just be the adrenaline. Ok, there finished!  
  
cutting the excess thread Moofy set about disposing of the used equipment safely as Adzuki roller her arm so that she could see the handy work for herself. The amethyst eyed alate’s attention to details was most impressive leaving the wound clean and seamless.

Adzuki: Moofs you never told me you had that kind if skill, have you considered taking a medical career? you’d be good at it.  
  
Moofy blushed at the praise she had received it was clear form the look on Adzuki’s face that she was genuinely impressed by the more mild mannered Irkens work.  
  
Moofy: oh Irk no! I could never pursue such a thing!  
Adzuki: why not?  
Moofy: well I am frightfully squeamish for a start Adzuki , I just couldn’t see my self being able to handle it.  
  
  
as the group made their way back to the nursery where Grorrot Garbo and the smeets were waiting their return Moofy and Adzuki enjoyed a rare moment of pleasant conversation. 

Leaving the amethyst eyed alate a sense of relief that the stubborn and impulsive Adzuki actually did value her company. As they chattered Moofy came to realise that Adzuki perhaps wasn’t as cold as she made herself out to be but rather, she was heavily guarded. 

Why though was a mystery that the amethyst eyed alate would be kept blissfully unaware off.

Despite their detour to the medical bay and lengthy chat on the way over Moofy and Adzuki had managed to arrive before Kor who had appeared to be on a direct path to the nursery.

When asked if the Science Officer had been past Grorrot responded with no. Assuming that the cyborg had chosen not to raise her complaints after all the returning alates set the smeets down with the others.  
  
with all the smeets now accounted for the next task was to get them to rest , a seemingly impossible mission.

Jeremy and Stoby jr. had gotten bored during the wait they would have fallen asleep but on seeing the return of their favourite grownup were filled with a rush of energy.

Finding them simply too adorable to resist Adzuki took a seat on the floor ushering them over to her.

Moofy had also joined the others on the floor she had been on her feet almost all night helping search for the smeets it was nice to sit and spending time with the smeets in such a positive setting. The whole room was filled with such wholesome loving energy at that moment.  
  
the tranquillity was not to go with out interruption however , Kor had finally made her appearance after fierce debate with herself. that led down a sinister rabbit hole of paranoid thoughts now only after she could be sure of her account did the cybernetic gremlin dare approach the Brood mother.   
  
Kor hadn’t counted on the others being present there and seeing the group playing with the smeets all in their pyjamas no less! The sight taking her quite by surprise. How could they be so comfortable in conditions so far from sterile. 

Both Moofy and Adzuki gave the little scientist a weary look as she loitered in the doorway daring not set foot in the germ infested smeetary. 

The level of cross contamination in that room made what was left of Kor’s skin crawl.   
clearing her throat to gain the attention of the larger built Tallest Kor began to present what was in her mind a clear case. 

That the smeets were out of control , had no sense of boundaries and MUST be disciplined.   
  
Grorrot however strongly disagreed and offered the alternative that the responsibility for securing one’s property was with the properties owner. 

The smeets would be taught the proper ways to behave when they were old enough to have understanding of those lessons but for the time being they were still to young to know any better. 

The other Tallest sided with Grorrot suggesting that Kor had been unreasonable in her actions Adzuki and Moofy had not disclosed the details of the incident to Grorrot yet the stiches were so flush that the wound had gone largely unnoticed.

Kor knew though , Adzuki knew and more importantly there was a witness, Moofy.  
  
frustrated that her account was being downplayed Kor tried even harder to sell her belief that the smeets should be taught in the same ways the empire teaches smeets.  
  
unaware of the severity of the incident earlier in the evening Garbo made the suggestion that if Kor were to spend any amount of time actually with them that she would see for herself that they really were just babies with no malicious intentions. 

Kor hissed at the thought looking down her nose at them offended at the idea of interacting with the little germ factories. She was not shy about letting the rest of the group know exactly how she felt about the suggestion.   
  
finally, having heard enough Grorrot pointed out the door and with a stern look on her face ordered that Kor leave and drop her argument in its entirety. 

A directive the Imperialist scientist was all too happy to oblige.

  
Kor made her leave shouting wildly that that smeets had the Tallest under some kind of diabolical mind control and that she would find a way to prove it although no one took her ranting seriously.  
  
Garbo wasn’t surprised by the volatile reaction but he had hoped that they could have reasoned with her. Adzuki shrugged it off as best she could despite the growing sense of unrest swirling in her squeedilispootch was that it ? she thought was that the thing she had been anticipating all night the thing that nagged away at her and kept her up.

She let out a deep sigh turning her head to meet Grorrot’s gaze who had been sitting beside her the whole time.  
  
Adzuki: well that was … something huh’  
Grorrot: Kor may come around yet but I would rather not force it.  
Adzuki: oh  
Grorrot: I want to do better than the empire , the smeets must be raised with kindness, not cruelty  
affection , not coldness. Until Kor can demonstrate she’s capable of those things I do not want her any where near the smeets unless absolutely necessary.  
  


  
Adzuki nodded she understood Grorrot’s position.  
as she watched the smeets play she knew Grorrot would have a far more intense reaction to the endangerment of the smeets than she had experienced everyone was safe now , that was the important thing. Kor’s behaviour would be delt with intime.

for now making sure the smeets were well rested was the important thing.   
  
as they tiered out the smeets were put to bed one by one until they had all fallen fast asleep.  
Grorrot thanked the others for their assistance in finding and keeping the smeets occupied before they each went back to their own sleeping arrangements.

Grorrot staying with the smeets in the nursery.  
Moofy returning to her bed chambers positively exhausted by the whole ordeal.

Garbo and Adzuki made their way back to Adzuki’s quarters with the ruby eyed alate seeming more energised than usual. 

Her lighter mood not going unnoticed as the pair walked side by side her hand brushing against his inviting him to hold it. wrapping his shorter claws around her long slender ones unsure at first, he looked to her for assurance that this was what she wanted of him. 

Adzuki smiled at him a soft warm look in her eyes as she lightly squeezed his hand. Garbo’s eyes lit up as he felt him self unable to contain what was probably the most awkward of stupid grins, he’s antenna twitched telling of his giddy excitement.

Whilst they had been sharing one form of intimacy for some time now the gentler sort was still quite new to them.

Adzuki had always been guarded with her emotions only ever allowing the slightest sliver of how she truly felt to peek through. seeing her take the lead like this showing her affections without hesitation had been such a rare and something he had hoped to see more of. 

The whole way back to her room the couple hardly exchanged a single word. The adoring looks they gave each other spoke more than enough.  
  
flopping down on the plush bedding the pair begin their nightly as though only just heading to bed for the evening , throwing back the duvet Garbo climbed into the soft welcoming bed fluffing the pillows and making himself comfortable. 

As he did so Adzuki slipped out of her garments the taller Irken had much preferred to sleep naked stretching out and cracking her joints before slipping into the warmth of their shared bed.

Her wings vibrated softly as she nuzzled Garbo wrapping her arms tenderly around him a soft sound like a purr filled the air as she held him tightly. It was a different sort of sound to her matting call but one just as alluring.  
  
Garbo: someone’s feeling awfully cuddly all of a sudden  
Adzuki: is it too much?  
Garbo: no . not at all my Tallest I uh … I like it , its nice.  
Adzuki: mmmm I think so to my dear Garbanzo.   
Garbo: …. Adzuki  
Adzuki: I’m not the best at expressing it at times , but you know you mean a lot to me right?  
I treasure these moments more than anything.  
  
she spoke with a soft inviting chirp as she nuzzled his chin her wing beats wafting her natural perfume, The sent though potent as ever had different notes to it this night it was no longer the scent of raw desire and passion but rather softer with and air tenderness and dare he think it ,.. love to it, want for togetherness but without the animalistic urgency. 

With his hands around her waist Garbo rest his head against her chest listening to the soothing sounds of her breath and heartbeat. 

Garbo: you show it in your own ways , that is enough for me Adzuki. 

Safe in her lover’s arms Adzuki lulled off to sleep resting peacefully for the rest of the night.  
Garbo following soon after feeling overjoyed by blessing his goddess had bestowed upon him this night in the form of her unrestrained affection.  
  
~*~*~*~

Tucked away in her lab as the other crew members prepared to slumber Kor paced back and forth building her hypothesis on how things had gone so poorly for her.  
how could it possibly be that one of irks greatest scientific minds was reduced to ranking lower than smeets? Litterial babies! 

Her thought process of talking out loud caught the attention of Endora who registered the erratic behaviour as potentially threatening. Endora had also managed to capture the assault from that evening on security footage. 

Captain Adzuki had used painfully vague language when instructing the AI to prioritise the safety of the smeets in her protocols. 

at first the AI had difficulty with defining these new directives but over time had adapted to implement a discretion-based system for risk assessment. And Kors recent behaviour had flagged that system. 

Endora : science officer Kor do you require assistance?  
Kor: KOR did not give you permission to be the voices inside Kors head!  
Endora : I’m … not in your head Kor … I’m in the ship … remember.  
Kor: Kor knew that! Kor was just testing you!  
Endora : …. Riiiiiight. What EXACTLY are you doing so late anyways? The sleep cycle has been activated for some time now all crew members should be engaged in the rest phase.  
Kor: Kor needs no sleep! Kor must determine the reason that these filthy organics have corrupted the logic centres of the Tallests brain meats!  
Endora: organics? … oh! You must mean the smeets! Their just adorable little babies.  
Kor: no! … they are a plague upon this ship!   
Endora: they do not register as any pest species in my data banks Kor.  
Kor: then your data is INCOMPLETE!!  
Endora: I feel I must remind you that as the ships AI it is my prime directive to preserve all protected life forms aboard. So now I ask you to clarify your directive Kor.  
Kor: my directive?  
Endora : yes Kor, what is your directive in relation to the smeets.   
Kor: eh!? …. Hmmm Kor hadn’t thought that far ahead yet … Kor will need to study them more!  
Endora: that’s it… you just want to observe them?  
Kor: suuure … Kor will “observe” them Kor must get to the bottom of their mind control powers!  
Kor will prove to the Tallests that theses smeets are manipulating the Tallest’s decisions! The Tallests will thank Kor! It will be glorious Kor will show you computer! Kor will show everyone!  
Endora: ok that’s kind of creepy Kor …. But as long as you don’t harm them  
Kor: Kor is a scientist , Kor knows what Kor is doing!  
  
  
  



End file.
